The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus for cooking, bagging and cooling food in a kitchen or the like.
This type of kitchen cooking apparatus has been heretofore installed in a hospital kitchen and a restaurant kitchen. This cooking apparatus cooks, bags and cools about 500-3000 servings of food at a time. Thus, in the kitchen for producing relatively many kinds of and a small quantity of foods, it is not possible, due to cost and available installation space, to install the large-scale cooking apparatus installed in a food processing center or the like used for producing a few kinds of and a large quantity of ten thousands of servings of food. Therefore, in the conventional kitchen cooking apparatus, in order that the scale of the apparatus is not to be enlarged, after the food is filled in a bag, an opening side end of the bag is throttled and is fastened with a metallic clip.
However, this clip is sometimes mixed into the bag. This causes a problem in a food sanitation. Furthermore, since the bag is throttled on the opening side end thereof, the bag filled with the food is rounded in shape and becomes thicker. This causes cooling efficiency to be decreased.